Mahoromatic: Second Chances
by Gamera68
Summary: This is a 'What If' ( Alternate Universe ) that takes place shortly after the events of episode 13 of the Second Season of the anime series. Similar events happen in the manga, but are slightly altered. Warning: Does contain MAJOR spoilers if you have not seen nor read the series. Rated M for future Chapters.
1. Second Chances

Mahoromatic: Second Chances  
Based upon the anime/ manga series created by Bunjuru Nakayama and Bow Ditama.

Fan-fic Written by Gamera68. No copyright infringement intended.  
Rated PG 13. Genre: Sci-Fi / Drama / Romance

Takes place after the events of Season 2, episode 13. Slight alternate timeline from there on. Since the ending was so screwed up, I decided to fix it and make it more enjoyable, and to make more sense.. BTW, Spoilers ahead if you have not read the manga, nor seen the anime series.

**...Get some tissues ready too...**

I originally planned this as a One-Shot story, albeit somewhat long.  
But I decided to continue it for at least 2 more chapters, since I've  
gotten so many Faves...so with that, I thank you!

**If you Fave this, please leave a comment below in the Comments section. I would really appreciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

Suguru Misato was found by VESPER on the beach, unconscious, far away from his homeland of Japan, somewhere along the Yucatan Peninsula. Rushed to the nearest hospital, as he had sustained severe injuries to his eyes, due to the shock-wave from a massive explosion...as Mahoro having made the ultimate sacrifice to protect him. The life she swore to protect at any cost. Even though she had only a few remaining days left; and had promised to always stay by his side and to never leave him.

Suguru has remained in a coma for a bit over 2 months. Mostly from the shock of seeing her do what had to be done. He never had an opportunity to tell her how much he loved her. How much of a difference she had made in his life, and how much he appreciated everything she had done to make his life easier. Ever since living on his own from the time he was 10 years old...after losing his mother due to being killed by a drunk driver while she was crossing the street...walking on the way home from shopping. She died right there in front of him.

After he and Mahoro had shared their very first kiss that day, she ended up dying in front of him as well.

* * *

Suguru finally woke up one day, bewildered and frantic, not knowing where he was and calling out for Mahoro. The head nurse expeditiously rushed into his room.

"Misato-san, Misato-san...please calm down. You're in a VESPER hospital. You have sustained severe injuries to your eyes, plus trauma due to the accident.", said the nurse in a calm, soothing manner.

"**WHERE'S MAHORO? I WANT TO SEE MAHORO-SAN!**" he yelled out, still uncertain of whether to believe her or not, plus having bandages around his eyes, and unable to see much except some shadows. "**WHERE AM I? WHY CAN'T I SEE? MAHORO-SAN! MAHORO-SAAAAN! WHERE ARE YOU?**", he continued to scream out of sheer panic. He started to cry uncontrollably. The nurse went to the IV drip attached to his left arm, and administered a mild anesthesia via syringe to calm his nerves.

A few minutes passed. He eventually started to calm down, but was still quietly sobbing. "I apologize, Misato-san. Please allow me to explain. I have not had a chance to introduce myself. I am Nurse Hamasaki. I am the Senior Nurse here at Gonoe Memorial Hospital. You are in the intensive care ward. You've been in a coma for a little over two months. You were brought here under the direct orders of your Grandfather, Yuicchi Gonoe-dono, after VESPER found you unconscious on the beach, here in Merida', Mexico, not too far from the Yucatan Peninsula. I regret to inform you that the combat android known as Mahoro Andou did not make it. I am deeply sorry for your loss. You have my condolences. I know from speaking with your Grandfather that she was very important to you.", she continued, as she bowed her head to the floor, due out of respect.

Suguru continued to cry uncontrollably. Nurse Hamasaki went to his side to console him. "I...I'm so...sorry...N-Nurse H-Hamsaki-sama...Ma..Mahoro...was...ve..very..special...t-to...me...I...n-never...ha-had..a..chance...to...te-tell...her...how...much..I loved...her..."

Poor Suguru felt as though his world had ended. The only girl he had ever loved was no longer a part of his life. Plus he had so many unanswered questions that he needed answers to.

* * *

A few more minutes passed, as Nurse Hamasaki handed him some tissues, so he could wipe the sad tears from his face and to clear his nose. "Misato-san, if you are up to it, your Grandfather, Gonoe-sama would like to see you. I'm sure that you have some questions that only he can answer.", Nurse Hamasaki said. "Yes, thank you. I guess I'm okay now. Thank you so much, Nurse Hamasaki-sama. Please, ask him to come in.", replied Suguru. "Very well, Misato-san. I will retrieve your Grandfather. Please wait just a few minutes.", the kindly Nurse said, as she started to leave the room. Suguru sat up in the bed, still partly covered by the bedsheets.

"Hello, Grandson. Welcome back to the land of the living!", Suguru's grandfather said, as he entered his hospital room, a few minutes later. "I'm glad to see you finally woke up. I was quite worried there for some time. The doctors had no idea if and when you would come to. How are you feeling?", asked the older gentleman. "Hello, Grandfather. I'm doing okay, I guess. Well as good as I can, considering the circumstances. Nurse Hamasaki pretty much explained everything that's happened since Ma-Mahoro...d-died...", replied Suguru, as he bowed his head to the floor.

"Suguro-san, I am very sorry. I know, it's quite a shock to me too. I know that she meant the world to you, didn't she?", asked Yuicchi with a somber look across his brow. "Yes, yes she did. I don't know when it happened, but I f-fell in...l-love with...her...but I never had a chance...to..tell...her...how much...how much I loved...her.", Suguru sadly replied, as he started to cry a bit once again.

"I am truly sorry grandson. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask. I will be staying here at the hospital until you are discharged, once your doctor examines you, okay?", his Grandfather replied as he stood near his bed on the right-hand side. "Thank you Grandfather...Actually, I do have a favor to ask of you...how was it that you were able to find me, practically in the middle of nowhere?", asked Suguru.

"That's easy. VESPER traced the broach that Mahoro was wearing on her uniform. I had them bring you here via helicopter.", the older gent replied. "Okay...but how did you contact them, or even know about VESPER?", asked Suguru. "Well, I might as well tell you, but you must not tell any of your friends at school, understood?", Yuicchi said. Suguru shook his head yes. The older gentleman continued: "Okay, well the truth is, I am the Supreme Commander of VESPER. I didn't have any intention of telling you until I believed the timing was right, so I guess the time is right, under these dire circumstances."

Suguru could not believe what he was hearing. "So, Grandfather, I take it the reason Mahoro reacted towards you when you visited, was because she knew who you are?", asked Suguru. "That's right. She was under strict orders not to reveal my identity to anybody under any circumstances, even if she was retired from active duty, including not telling you. It was too dangerous for you to know at that time. Now that the threat has been eliminated from 'Management', the truth can finally be revealed. I hope that you aren't mad, grandson.", the older gent said. "No, I guess I can understand. You and her had your reasons. But Mahoro still died protecting me. And now I'll never have a chance to tell her thank you...*sniff*...", Suguru replied, as he started to sob once more.

* * *

His Grandfather sat on the bed on Suguru's right-hand side and gave him a tight hug. "I'm going to miss her too, especially her cooking. She truly was one in a million...I am very sorry. Well, grandson, please try to get some rest. If the doctor gives you the word, you'll be released sometime tomorrow morning. I will make the proper arrangements between now and then to fly you back home. Oh, I almost forgot: two things.

Firstly, after you were admitted here, I contacted your school and spoke to your principal and teachers. They told me that they would be sending a tutor once you were well enough so that you would be able to catch up on your schoolwork, and when your eyesight returns to normal. Shijiki-sensei took the news the hardest, especially when she heard about Mahoro. I heard she cried for nearly an hour. And here I thought she was one tough cookie. All your friends wish you a speedy recovery.

And secondly, I contacted the VESPER Employment Agency.  
They will be sending someone here early tomorrow morning to escort you back home on the flight, and to stay with you to help you along with your recovery. I know that you're going to say no, but I think it's best that someone stays with you until you completely recover. I would have Miniwa come and help out, but she is still on the Saint home-world recovering from her injuries, and that might be another month or so.

I know that nobody can replace Mahoro, but this nurse-maid will have to do. And no buts out of you, mister...Well, I must be going. I have some calls to make regarding tomorrow's arrangements. Please try to get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow. Take care until then.", Yuicchi finally finished. "Thank you very much Grandfather, for all your help. And I will do my best to accept this nurse-maid you're sending to help out. I will hopefully see you tomorrow. Take care as well.", Suguru responded with a hint of sadness and disappointment. And with that, his grandfather left to go about his business.

* * *

An hour later Nurse Hamasaki entered Suguru's room. "Misato-san...Misato-san? Are you awake? I was wondering if I could disconnect the IV and ask if you'd like some real food, seeing as you haven't eaten since being admitted?", asked the kindly nurse. "Yes, I am awake, just thinking. Please do. It's itching a bit, and kind of uncomfortable. Anything solid to eat sounds good. Maybe some fish, rice, and steamed vegetables, if that's okay? Thank you.", replied Suguru.

"Yes, Misato-san. As your Grandfather instructed to me before he left, to get anything for you that you'd like. I will contact the kitchen, and have somebody bring that up to you shortly.", Nurse Hamasaki sweetly responded, as she slowly removed the IV, then placed a small band-aid over the vein after she cleaned it with rubbing alcohol. "Would you like something to drink? Maybe some Tea, perhaps?", she inquired, as she was leaving Suguru's room.

"Yes, please. That would be nice. Green tea if you have, with a bit of sugar. Thank you very much once again.", he answered. "It's no problem. The doctor will be by in a few minutes to give you a check up, before your lunch arrives. I will see you in a while.", she said as she left his room and quietly closed the door behind herself. Suguru laid back down, and shed a few more tears. _'Mahoro...why? Why did you leave me? Why? You promised to never leave me...why did you leave me all alone?'_he silently thought to himself, as he slowly turned on his right side.

Suguru felt like he had been betrayed, and felt as though his heart was ripped out.

After his brief check up, which he received a clean bill of health, the doctor instructed him to leave the bandages around his eyes until tomorrow morning, before being discharged, even though Suguru's eyesight was nearly back to 90%. The doctor was quite stumped how he recovered his eyesight so quickly. Normally it would take much longer than 3 to 4 months, if that.

Shortly after, another nurse came in with his lunch as requested, and helped to feed him, since he was still quite weak from being in bed for 2 months. Everywhere hurt that he had no idea could hurt in the first place.

After he finished his meal, the nurse gave him a quick sponge bath (much to his chagrin, and extreme embarrassment) and asked him to try to get some rest, since he would be released from hospitalization tomorrow morning around 9 AM. Upon hearing this, Suguru asked for a sedative, since he was still somewhat restless about meeting the nurse-maid his Grandfather had set up to help with his recovery. The nurse happily complied, and he quickly dozed off for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**The next morning: 7:45 AM:**

"Suguru-san...Grandson...wake up. Rise and shine, sleepy-head. Time to get up.", Yuicchi his grandfather gently said. " *Yawn!* Oh, good morning, Grandfather. Is it time to get up already? *yawn* I guess it's time to go soon, huh?", Suguru sleepily replied. "Yes, good morning, grandson. Time to get up and get ready. But before that, there is a young woman here who will be taking care of you. Remember our discussion yesterday?

She will accompany you on your flight home to Japan, and will be staying with you while you recover. Plus she will cook, clean and help you with your physical therapy, since you've been bed-ridden for 2 long months. I can bet how stiff and sore you are, huh?", Yuicchi lightly joked. "Yes, Grandfather, I am sore in places I never knew existed.", Suguru joked back. "I can only imagine!", his Grandfather continued: "But before that, there is another member of your "extended family" who just insisted to see you, even if I had to smuggle him in through the employee elevator!...Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Come on in then...", his Grandfather finished.

"Good morning, Suguru-sama. It is good to see you once again."  
"Slash? Is that you, you old pussy cat?", Suguru asked.  
"Yes, it is me. I just wanted to see you. I am glad to see that you are doing well."

"Thank you, Slash. It's good to hear your voice. Oh, don't worry. My eyesight is nearly restored. I will be as good-as-new very soon. Thank you very much for your concern...", Suguru said as he bowed towards Slash's voice, realizing that Slash knows about Mahoro's untimely demise, but not bringing it up.

"Okay you two, enough of the mushy stuff. Suguru, I know that you're still against this, considering what you've been through. Believe me, I completely understand, but as your family, I am looking out for your best interest. Just give the young lady a chance, okay? If not for yourself, then for me...", his Grandfather calmly requested.

"I guess I can at least meet her, since you brought her here. I really don't see what the big deal is? I can take care of myself, just as I did before...you know...Ma-Mahoro...I' apologize, Grandfather. I don't mean to sound selfish or ungrateful. I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me, Grandfather. And for having your hospital staff take very good care of me. I just wish...I wish...things didn't turn out like this. Why is everyone I love taken away from me? Why? *sniff* ... Sorry. Sorry. I was just thinking...okay, I'm alright now. Yes, I suppose I can at least meet her. Okay, you can ask her to come in now, since she's probably waiting outside the door, anyway.", Suguru said, as he wiped the few remaining tears from his cheeks.

* * *

"Miss? You can come in now please.", Yuicchi requested.

The heavy wooden door to his hospital room slowly opens. A young woman in her late teens. She is wearing a light green knee-length pleated skirt, a light pink blouse with a waist length cream colored sweater over it, and tan sandals. She is quite beautiful, with shoulder-length dark brown hair held in a single pony-tail, with a mint green bow. Her bright emerald green eyes are her most striking feature, besides her obviously lovely figure. She walks over to Suguru's bed, not speaking a word, unsure of what say, nor to even act.

"Now, now, Miss. You don't have to be shy around my nephew. He's probably more shy of you, than you are of him...seeing that you are quite beautiful, if I do must say so myself.", the old man says, teasingly. The young woman madly blushes five shades of crimson.

"Grandfather, please! This is not the time nor place to be flirting. I'm sorry, Miss. You'll have to excuse my Grandfather for his perverted behavior.", Suguru replies, defending the young lady, who is standing on his left-hand side across from his Grandfather, just a little bit behind him, as he is propped up on his bed.

"Sorry, sorry. But she is quite beautiful, with a lovely figure. Sorry!", Yuicchi replies, as he bows his head in shame. The young woman is still blushing, and remaining silent through the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Now, Miss...If you'll be so kind to remove my grandson's bandages please. Yes, it's fine. Go ahead, slowly though. The doctor gave her permission in advance, Suguru. It's okay, go ahead...", his Grandpa quietly asks the young lady. She reluctantly turns towards Suguru, and slowly reaches behind his head and ever-so gently un-clips the small, metal fasteners that have held his bandages in place for what seems like years.

Suguru is suddenly sweating bullets, as he gets a whiff of her flowery perfume, noting how close she is. She continues to unwrap his bandages until he can make out a few shapes and shadows. He then opens and closes his eyes a few times, slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room.

"So, Suguru, how is your vision?", his Grandpa asks, as Suguru turns to his immediate right. "Grandfather, I can actually see you! It's a little blurry, not much...more like a little out of focus, but I can definitely see you...and you too Slash...you can come closer now if you'd like...I never knew how important my sight was until I nearly lost it...", Suguru finally says, nearly on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Can you see me as well, Suguru-sama?", the young nurse-maid softly asked.

Suguru freezes for a brief moment, unsure whether or not if he was hallucinating or just daydreaming.

He ever so slowly turns to his left side...

* * *

"Suguru-sama, tadaima...", she replies, with tears pouring down her lovely pink cheeks.

"_Mahoro?_ **Mahoro! _Is that you?_**", He finally exclaims, as she suddenly hugs him, nearly throwing him off his bad. Tears of sheer exuberance burst from the couple; words are inadequate to express such strong emotions. "Mahoro! Mahoro! Mahoro!", Suguru repeats her name over and over, as she kisses him fully on the lips, leaving him little to no air to breath. "Suguru! Suguru! Suguru!", Mahoro responds back, still crying from overwhelming euphoria, and pure love. They continue to hug and kiss for who knows how long.

" *Ahem!* Hello? I am still in the room, you know.", his Grandfather finally says, after about 5 minutes or so, watching the young couple make up for lost time.  
And coming to terms with this happy and unexpected event.

Suguru and Mahoro reluctantly cease kissing (for now, anyway), realizing they were being watched the entire time. And now blushing like mad.

His Grandfather starts: "If you two are done being all lovey-dovey, I'm sure Suguru has a few questions regarding this surprise reunion. And yes, Mahoro, you can sit next to Suguru...I know that he won't mind at all; after seeing what you two have been through these past couple of months...Anyway, as I told Suguru last night before I left, that I am the Supreme Commander of VESPA. This information was willingly withheld from him, as I explained to him already. Secondly, in 1962, Saint attempted to make first contact with the people of Earth. Their ship was shot down over a rural area in Japan.

The crew of 20 survived the crash and were held prisoner by Management, as they wanted Saint's spacecraft for their advanced technology. Anyway, I was part of a special task force of the Japanese Military to rescue them, which we succeeded. They remained hidden from the general public for 20 years, until a Saint rescue ship could retrieve the crew. In that time, I had gotten to know a female officer of the crew, and we had fallen in love, and eventually married. Her name is Leesa.

Yes, she is your Grandmother, Suguru. Your mother Yuuka's mother. That means that you are one-quarter Saint on her side of the family. That's also why you recovered from your injuries much faster than expected. Most likely since you are part Saint, you should live longer than most humans. 100 years or more. Thirdly; after Mahoro was relieved of her active duty with VESPA, she secretly informed me that she would live the remainder of her life as a live-in maid for you. She had then asked a favor of me. To have a secondary android body constructed, so that she could remain by your side for much longer.

* * *

When her old body passed on, her soul merged with Matthew until this new body was ready, then it was transplanted into her. But her new body is nearly 90% human. She still retains all her memories and most importantly, her soul. She still has certain abilities such as superhuman strength, speed and endurance. Her lifespan now will be equal to that of a human female, maybe perhaps even longer. And she will also go through adolescence and some puberty. Which means even though her body appears to be that of a 19 year old female, she will experience some growing up as it were. Plus, she will also have the pleasure of giving birth to a child, if you two get to that stage of your relationship...eventually.", Yuicchi finally finished.

Suguru was beyond speechless. He just continued to hold onto Mahoro's hand as all this new information finally hit him. He just smiled like an idiot.

Slash finally made it over to the left side of Suguru's bed, where Mahoro was sitting. She petted him and gave him a big hug (**much to his dismay**)

But he was very happy and surprised to see her, as if she never left this world.

* * *

**Much later that evening, same day after a very long flight: Misato residence.**

"Mahoro-san, can we sit and talk for a bit?" Suguru asked.  
"Yes, what is it Suguru-san? What can I do for you?"

"Mahoro, can we drop the formalities, please? I would like to discuss about what my Grandfather said before we came back home. I still don't understand half of what he said. I mean I kind of get it, but I don't understand most of it.", Suguru quietly inquired.

"What is it that you don't understand Suguru-san, I mean Suguru? Are you really sure it's okay if we call each other by our first names so formally? I'm not sure if I can do that. I mean, I am still employed as your maid, am I not?", Mahoro replied, as she just looked at the floor.

"First, yes. It's okay. I mean, how do I put this delicately? As of today, you are much more to me than a maid or a housekeeper. Um, you do remember the kiss we shared? I mean, before you uh...disappeared. I'm sorry. I still can't get over the fact that even though you sacrificed yourself to save me, and I can never thank you enough... And yet, here you are sitting with me, face to face.

Well, anyway...about our first kiss. How did it feel to you? Geez. See...this is mostly the reason I sometimes have trouble around pretty girls, well especially you, Mahoro. I guess what I'm trying to say is...that you're very special to me.

Well, you've always been special to me for quite some time...And...and now...here you are. It's just so much to think about. I don't really know where to start to tell you how I feel about you; I mean even before everything that happened...I uh...I ummm...love you, Mahoro.", Suguru finally told her, as he was quite uncertain of what to say next.

Mahoro quickly came over to his wheel chair, gently held his face with both hands and kissed him with more passion than ever before.

Suguru blushed immediately, stunned by her sudden boldness.

"Does that answer your question?", she lovingly replied, as she got up then smiled that beautiful smile. The one that helped him through his darkest times.

"Uh...yes. I guess that does..." he hazily replied, still blushing like an overly-ripened tomato.

"Suguru, if that is how you feel, then I guess I do understand...I suppose that I am more than a maid. And much more than a friend to you. To answer your question. It was wonderful. The first kiss we shared. It was like I was dreaming, and I didn't want it to end.

Then all...that happened. I am sorry I left you. But I had to protect you. It was my duty. I had no other available options. If I didn't do what I did, then you would more than likely have been killed that day. I wasn't about to let that happen. I am sorry I broke my promise. I truly am so...sorry...Suguru..._*sniff* _

I'm so sorry. _*sniff*_ ", She meekly replied, now heavily sobbing, riddled with guilt, and a sharp pain in her chest. Mostly towards herself for breaking her promise to Suguru. She now had her head on his lap, as he gently stroked her hair, attempting to calm her down, and to wipe the tears away.

"Mahoro, I've already forgiven you, when I saw you for the first time again in the hospital...even if the old man tried being so sneaky about hiding who you were...the old fart... But I am very grateful for everything you've done for me, and saving my life, since I first met you over a year ago. Please, get up so I can see how beautiful you are, okay?", Suguru said, as she got up and wiped her face with a tissue.

"I'm _*sniff*_ beautiful? Really really?", she responded with stars in her eyes, and smiling weakly.

"Yes, you are very beautiful Mahoro Andou. More than ever. I love you Mahoro, and I would like to ask you, if...if you will remain by my side, forever?", Suguru finally spit out, blushing like crazy once again. "Oh my! Suguru...I don't know what to say! This is so unexpected. But...um...I..um...I...I...um..._*love you*, too..._..." she finally replied, barely audible.

"I'm sorry. Being in a coma for two months has seemed to affect my hearing as well. Would you mind repeating that please? I didn't quite hear you..."; Suguru teased, even if she was less than a foot away.

She looked him square in the eyes, and said: "Suguru Misato. I love you. And yes, I would be most honored to remain by your side...forever. Is this what people call being "engaged"? "

* * *

Suguru nearly fell out of his wheelchair after hearing her confession. And with a straight face on top of it. After regaining his composure, he pulled out from his robe pocket, a small black velvet box, as he held it in his hands: "Mahoro Andou. I cannot imagine being away from you ever again. Having you in my life has made me a better person. I have been very much in love with you for as long as I can remember. I truly believe that this is a **second chance** for us. A _blessing_ if you will. I guess what I want to say is...Will you marry me and be my wife?", as he slowly opens the black velvet box.

Inside is the same ring his Grandfather gave his Grandmother when he had proposed, a 24 karat white gold ring topped with a 3 karat diamond, many years ago. His Grandfather gave it to him as he was leaving the hospital.

Mahoro started to cry tears of joy. Overwhelmed with feelings and emotions she never experienced before, up until now. She finally comes to her senses, fighting back more tears welling up in her beautiful emerald eyes, and says: "Yes, Suguru Misato, I do love you, and yes, I will marry you, and I'll be the best wife I can ever be. I am so much in love with you!" He gently takes her left hand, and places the engagement ring on her ring finger.

It is a more-than-perfect fit; as if it were made exclusively for her. She gets up from her sitting position, gently lifts him from his wheel chair and hugs him with all her might. Well, not too much anyway.

* * *

**Fast forward nearly 3 years later. March 24th.**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Suguru lifts her veil, revealing how beautiful, and how much she's matured since returning into his life. He holds her very close and they passionately kiss. The entire church cheers for the happy newlyweds. Family and friends are all present. Miniewa is there with her boyfriend Hamiji. All their former teachers as well. Shijiki-sensei is crying aloud, asking "Where's my kiss, Misato-san?"

Suguru's Grandfather gives him a thumbs-up.

Slash just shakes his head at the sight around him.

And they lived happily ever after.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this Mahoro Fan-Fic

Oh, 'tadaima' means "I'm home" or "I have returned" in Japanese.

It only took me 6 hours to write this. Sort of a 'what if'.

Since the anime ending was so screwed up, and kinda depressing.  
I filled in a few things such as Suguru's Grandparents.

If you Fave, please leave a brief comment. Thank you very much.

Chapter 2 is NOW out!


	2. Honeymoon Ch 2

Mahoromatic: Honeymoon Suite  
Based upon the anime/ manga series created by Bunjuru Nakayama with character designs by Bow Ditama.

* * *

Fan-Fic Written by Gamera68. No copyright infringement intended.  
Rated M for slight Lemonade... Genre: Sci-Fi / Drama / Romance

Takes place a few hours after Suguru and Mahoro's wedding.

Out Of Character Mahoro.

* * *

After desperately trying to say farewell to their family and friends after their wedding reception, the newlyweds finally arrived in Hokkaido at the hot-springs resort where they had reservations.

Suguru's grandfather, Yuicchi had made the arrangements and had paid for their honeymoon vacation. Three days of rest and relaxation. Even though Mahoro and Suguru had been engaged for 3 years prior to their wedding day, they both promised each other that they would remain chaste until they were wed; little did each other know, both had butterflies in their stomachs.

Sure, they had spent the past several years getting to know each other very well, had grown much closer, and had even gone on several dates since the day they were engaged. But now was the time. Their wedding night.

After checking in at the front desk, and retrieving their room key, the overly apprehensive couple finally made it to their honeymoon suite.  
_...Oh boy...is this going to be interesting..._

* * *

"Wow! Look at this room, Suguru...it's amazing!", exclaimed Mahoro with stars in her emerald eyes, as they entered the suite, and laid down their luggage. It was more lavish than they had expected. It had two large microfiber couches, a large table in the center, and a 60 inch high-def TV on the wall, along with a few decorative potted plants.

And not to mention huge...

The suite consisted of two rooms, divided by a traditional Japanese sliding door. The day / living room, and a separate bedroom with an over-sized, overly fluffy queen sized Western-type bed.

"Yes, you're right, Mahoro, it is nice. I guess the old man is good for something after all!", replied her overly happy hubby. "I'll put our bags in the bedroom, while you relax, okay? I'll be back in a moment.", he suggested to his lovely bride... as she wandered through the living-room, and over to the sliding glass door, that overlooked their outdoor private hot-spring. She was so looking forward to that, and a lot more during the next several days. (and nights)

A minute or so later he returned to the living-room after placing their luggage in the bedroom, and found his wife staring by the glass sliding door leading to the hot-spring. He came up behind her and hugged her tightly from behind. She leaned into his embrace, placed her hands over his, and giggled. Both were on cloud nine, and very much in love. "So, Suguru, what do you think of the view? Pretty nice, don't you agree?", she asked.

"Yes, very nice indeed.", as he just held slowly turned her to face him, and just gazed lovingly into her enchanting emerald orbs. She leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately on his lips. She moaned with delight. He started to get instantly aroused. She then giggled once again.

* * *

He broke their kiss, and just looked at her with a question mark dangling over his head.

"What's so funny all of a sudden? I thought we were sharing a special moment?",he inquired to his beautiful bride who was blushing five shades of red.

"Hahahaaa...sorry..hehehehe...sorry...I just find all of this so...surreal. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy today. Right now, especially. It's just that...ummm...", she quietly responded.

"What's wrong, Mahoro? You know that you can tell me anything. Is something on your mind?", he lovingly inquired.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just that...I know when we first met, how much I used to chastise you regarding anything ecchi...and um...well, tonight is our wedding night, and I know that it's common knowledge what married people do on their wedding night...and...I know when we first got engaged, that we both agreed to not 'get intimate' until we were married to each other; well besides the fact that when you proposed to me, you were almost 16 years old. But you were quite mature at that time, and also very sincere. And quite cute as well...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm very sorry.", she finally sputtered out, with a hint of sadness in her voice; as she suddenly broke their embrace, and just stared at the floor, on the verge of tears.

"Mahoro, my beautiful bride. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should apologize. You're right...I was a teenage boy at that time. All boys that age want to see those sorts of things. It's just natural. And perfectly normal. Do you understand? I never had any intention of hurting you, or have you feel any less of me. I'm very sorry.", Suguru quietly said, as he bowed to the floor.

Mahoro quickly closed the distance between them, and pulled him closer then kissed him once again.

"I guess we're both sorry then, huh?", she replied as she smiled the warm smile he loved the most.

* * *

After the misunderstanding, hugging, kissing, and more apologizing, the newlyweds decided to order some dinner and tea to be brought to their room. Which they happily fed to each other. After they ate, they both decided to change into the complimentary robes provided by the resort, and to have a soak in their private hot-spring.

Of course they would have to bathe first, which Suguru was somewhat against, seeing that they hadn't bathed together in over 3 years. Well, she did help him bathe after his release from the hospital, but he was too weak and sore to complain about it back then.

And madly blushed every time she helped him. For weeks.

"Wow, this is nice, huh Mahoro?", he inquired as they finally made it to the outside hot-spring. Which she happily agreed. The entire area was surrounded on three sides by a 30 foot tall bamboo fence, and also had several sakura and eucalyptus trees, along with varying flowers and shrubs.

Off to the far left side was a traditional Japanese bathing area, complete with wooden stools and buckets.

Much to his surprise, Mahoro was the one to disrobe first.

"_Well, my dear husband, see anything here that you like?_", she teasingly asked.

He just stood there with his mouth agape. And just shook his head in affirmation.

Her body was more mature than before, since her new body went through puberty.  
Her breasts were much bigger than he remembered, and more spectacular beyond his imagination.

Also her hair was waist-length once again; since she hadn't cut is since returning to his side three years ago, and pulled back into her classic ponytail.

Her body was very curvy, with a slim waist and flat abdomen, and a very shapely posterior...Suguru nearly fainted.

He subconsciously removed his robe, so they could finally bathe, and help wash each others backs. He was in heaven now.

* * *

After the somewhat awkward event of bathing each other, they finally made it into their private hot-spring. The minute they finally dunked into the steaming water, they sighed a sigh of ecstasy. Mahoro sat in front of her somewhat embarrassed husband, since she was the one to 'get the ball rolling'.

Then she just happily leaned against him. He pulled her closer to cuddle, and kissed her suddenly on her right shoulder. She started to moan from his unexpected affection. She started to rub her hand against his left thigh...and he got a little more bolder. And quite turned on.

"Mahoro? How are you...ahhh...feeling?"

"Ummmm...like I'm in...ahhhh...heaven...how about you Suguru?"

"Very happy...and soooo relaxed...I could stay here all night..."

"Suguru...Ummm...would you like to...um...kiss...maybe? It is our...honeymoon."

"Yes...I'd like that very much so...after all, you are a good kisser...my wife."

Suguru reluctantly released her from his embrace. She then stood up, then kneeled down in front of him. She looked at him with such love and passion. He truly loved and cherished her more than anyone in the entire world.

"Um...before that, Mahoro...would you like if I uhh...maybe...you know...um...touched...you...if it's okay...I'll be gentle...I promise..."

"I was wondering when you'd ask me, silly. Of course you can. I knew that you wanted to when you admired me while I removed my robe in front of you...You're my husband after all, and I love you more than I could ever possibly imagine. You don't have to be so shy...But thank you for being such a gentleman...I'd like that very much, but please do be gentle, okay?", she lovingly replied.

Suguru just nodded in agreement. And grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

He gingerly held both of her spectacular breasts, one in each hand. She moaned lightly at his delicate and warm touch, begging for more. "Oh...Suguru...that feels...so...I don't know how...to describe it...Oh...please touch me...ahh..more my love...please...kiss...me here...too...", Mahoro pleaded, her voice full of pure love.

He scooted a bit closer, and did what she had begged of him...he held her left breast, then started to kiss her nipple...while he gently massaged her right breast with his other hand.

"**Oh Suguru...ahhh...ahhh...oooohhh...ahhh...don't stop...my love...ahhhh ahhhhh...**", she intermittently moaned, as he went to and fro, taking turns kissing and massaging each of her supple breasts.

This went on for several minutes.

Her nipples eventually stiffened, and she started to moan louder and more frequently.

Suddenly, she started to feel somewhat lightheaded, and weak in her knees.

"**Uhhh..uhhhhh...ooohhhh...ah ah ah ...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...Suguru!**", she impulsively bellowed out, then glomped him in a tight hug.

Her entire body was shaking, and she was panting heavily.

* * *

"Mahoro...Mahoro...are you alright?", Suguru asked, his voice full of panic and concern.

She remained hugging him for a few moments, while her breathing regulated, and the shaking subsided.

"Yes..yes...I'm okay now...I don't know what that was, but the feel..feeling was quite intense...as I felt it in my...private...area...**_*blushes*_**...I'm sorry...I don't know what happened, I never felt like that before...it was a very nice, but strong sensation...there...when you were...um...kissing...and uh...touching...my breasts..._***blushes***_", Mahoro quietly replied, as she did her best to convey these new feelings and emotions.

Suguru's face flushed pink, after realizing what his bride just experienced. He whispered in her ear, explaining it the best he could. Once she processed this new information, she suddenly blushed even more and hugged him tighter.

"Mahoro, is is alright if we go inside now? We've been out here for a while, and I don't want anyone to think that we're doing anything weird out here, if it's okay with you?", he inquired, as they got out of the hot-spring, then retrieved their robes.

He led her by her hand, since she was still a bit lightheaded. She just shook her head yes, as they made their way inside to their suite.

After they had both dried off, they just sat on one of the large couches in the living-room and cuddled close to each other. Mahoro was still perplexed as to what it was that she had experienced in the hot-spring a while ago, as these new feelings were completely new to her.  
She still had a few questions for her hubby, who at the moment seemed deep in thought.

* * *

"Suguru, um...about what happened earlier...um...is that a...normal reaction...to um...sexual stimulation?", Mahoro inquired.

"Well from what I know, yes, it is a normal 'reaction' to um...stimulus. And men experience the same thing as 's called a just means from what I know that you were VERY sexually stimulated, I suppose.

From what Grandfather told me, you had some classes regarding human reproduction.  
I guess they must have skipped that part, then."

"Yes, you are right Suguru. I attended some classes while you were still hospitalized. I was just very curious about human reproduction, I suppose. I had no idea that it could be so complicated. But from what I do know, that when a man and woman love each other very much, that it can be quite pleasurable as well. And if that from before is just a preview, I am looking VERY forward to becoming one with you. Tonight.", Mahoro bluntly confessed.

Suguru wasn't quite sure of what he heard. Especially coming from his wife, Mahoro.  
The one who always told him _**"I think dirty thoughts are bad!"**_.

* * *

...Gee, what has gotten into Mahoro all of a sudden?  
...And what about her whole view towards anything ecchi?

Okay. That's enough for now. I hope you enjoyed part 2 of my Mahoromatic Fan-Fic.  
Chapter 3 will be out soon.

This took me almost 5 hours to knock out ... I'm done for now.


	3. First Night Ch 3

Mahoromatic: First Night (Ch. 3)

* * *

Based upon the anime/ manga series created by Bunjuru Nakayama with character designs by Bow Ditama.

* * *

Fan-Fic Written by Gamera68. No copyright infringement intended.  
Rated M for Lemons... Genre: Romance / Comedy / Drama

Takes place after Suguro and Mahoro retire for the evening to their honeymoon suite's bedroom.

Out Of Character Mahoro.  
I tried my best to keep them in character, but they are now married.

Suguru is now 18, and Mahoro is now 21.

* * *

Mahoro was in the restroom preparing herself for bed, and brushing her long ebony hair; which took some time since it had grown down past her waist.

Her husband Suguru on the other hand, was nervously pacing in the the bedroom, now dressed in his pajamas. They were royal blue and made from silk. He recieived them as a birthday present from Mahoro when he turned 18 this last December. 'What can be taking her so long to get ready for bed?', he wondered to himself.

Well, it was the first time they had ever shared a bed. During their very long engagement, they never once slept together. Ever.

To say they were both quite nervous and apprehensive would be a severe understatement.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like hours, Mahoro exited the restroom and walked seductively across the room towards Suguru, whose mouth was wide open. She was wearing a semi-transparent pink baby-doll complete with pink fuzzy boarder on the bottom, complete with matching high heels.

He had never seen her look so mature. Nor this sexy ever.

"Mahoro...you look so gorgeous...", is all he could reply, as he got rapidly aroused, by the sight before him.

"Why thank you, Suguru...I must say, you look rather handsome yourself.", she complimented him in return. His face was suddenly flush, as they closed the distance between themselves, and shared a passion-filled kiss. They both moaned in delight.

She slowly walked him in reverse, where he bumped into the edge of the bed they would be sharing any moment now. He then sat down, still tangled in her embrace, as she hungrily started to french kiss him. Their tongues wrestled for a few minutes, as each moaned much louder than before.

He then calmly pulled her closer, as he leaned towards the bed. Gravity then gave her a gentle tug where she then laid on top of her husband.

"Oh, Suguru...please take good care of me...for I am inexperienced ...I want to become one with you my love", she cutely requested.

Steam came out of his ears after hearing her provocative invitation.

* * *

"Mahoro...um...before that...could we talk for a minute?", he sheepishly asked, not wanting to ruin the mood. "I...guess so...but only for a minute. I feel a very strong 'pull' towards you at this very second...I don't want this wonderful feeling to end so suddenly...", she replied as she started to pout.

"I promise it will only take a few minutes, okay? So let's just sit up here and we'll get back to where we where, okay, my beautiful wife?", he softly responded, as he slowly got up so they could both sit comfortably on the queen-sized bed.

He could tell Mahoro was indeed pouting.

His heart sank for a fleeting few seconds, as he gathered his thoughts.

"Mahoro, I apologize for that, but I think it's best that we talk before we proceed any further. As you well may or may not know, I have very little if any experience with women, seeing as you were the first and only woman I ever fell in love with. Even though I was always surrounded by friends who were girls, I never had the confidence nor desire to ask any of them out, or even confess to them. I just always considered them my friends. I met most of them during my second year in elementary school, about a year before my mother was...taken away from me. If it weren't for all my friends, I never would've been able to get through those difficult times of sadness and overwhelming loneliness. ", Suguro finally said, as a few tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

"Suguro...I...I never knew that...I'm so sorry to hear that.", Mahoro replied, as she hugged him and attempted to wipe his tears away.

"I'm okay now...thank you for understanding...but, there's more. I remember the first day I saw you on the bus in your maid uniform. I thought to myself 'Now this is the type of maid I'd like to have in my life one day; she is very beautiful and quite cute.'; as I was returning from the agency that was sending a maid to my house that very same day. I guess it was meant to be. Ever since you came into my life, the 'loneliness' went away. Thank you so much for everything Mahoro, and for becoming my wife. I love you so very much.", Suguru finally said, now out of breath.

Now Mahoro was the one with tears of happiness streaming down her face, as she just held her left hand over her mouth, in complete disbelief. Now Suguru was the one to comfort her as he held her closer, and kissed her on her cheek. A few awkward moments passed as she finally ceased the waterworks.

"Suguru, are you saying that...since you saw me...since...then..."

"Yes, I guess I want to say is...is that I fell in love with you on the very day we first met, Mahoro..."

* * *

"Oh Suguru!", she happily blurted out, as she jumped on top of him, and kissing him as her life depended on it. She pushed her shoes onto the floor below. Then started to instinctively grind her hips against his expanding manhood. Suguru was now moaning from this amazing sensation. And Mahoro started to heat up and get wet as well.

She then started to unbutton his pajama top, as she started to rub her hands across his chest. He was in heaven. "Mahoro...", was all he could say.

She hastily removed her baby doll, and threw it across the room to join his missing pajama top. Suguru had such a view as her firm, yet bountiful bosom swayed to and fro.

He was completely and utterly captivated by her radiant beauty.

He couldn't take it any longer. He was about to erupt from over stimulation.

"Suguru...let's make love now...please...I want you...I need you so much...please...", She begged. They both got up for a minute to remove the heavy blanket off the bed so they could crawl under the sheets together. And they were both nearly nude. She was only wearing a pair of cotton-candy pink panties, and he just a pair of blue striped boxers.

Which were both lost a moment later...

* * *

Now the awkwardness starts...well they both knew the 'how' of love making, but unsure of who should make the next 'move'.

Then it hit them.

She lay on the bed, with him over her.

They continued to explore each others' bodies, as they exchanged kisses on their ears, necks and lips. He then proceeded to kiss her spectacular breasts. Her nipples were quite sensitive from the hot-springs incident earlier that evening, and now totally erect.

"Suguru...please...no more teasing...please...I am ready...I think...please my love...come to me, and let's make love together...", she begged.

"Mahoro...just so you know, it may hurt for a moment, but it will quickly pass..", he lovingly replied, as he kissed her once again.

"It's okay my love, because it's you...I completely trust you...", she responded with a big smile across her lips.

He brought protection along just in case, as neither were ready for parenthood.

Yet.

He slowly entered her womanhood, as she moaned continuously. Which made him even more excited.

She held him by his waist as she kissed him on his neck. He continued on.

He then momentarily stopped. "Mahoro, please bear with this, just for a moment...okay...if it hurts too much, please let me know, no matter what.", he quietly requested of her.

She just simply smiled and nodded 'yes'.

* * *

After quickly thrusting forward, her hymen broke; just as a little blood showed. She winced in momentary agony, as he kissed her to calm her nerves.

Mahoros' entire body was shuddering at the intense sensation, which quickly subsided and was replaced by a more pleasant sensation: pure ecstasy and more love towards her new husband.

A short time passed...

"I'm okay now, my love...please let's continue my wonderful husband...Mmmm...so hard...", she sexily moaned.

He slowly continued as asked for a few minutes, as to allow the pain to recede and be replaced by even more pleasure.

"Suguru my love...ahhh...mmmm...you can go faster, if you want...please...Suguru...oh my love...ahhhh...feels...so...goood..." she panted, as if she were an animal in heat.

He slowly started to increase his rhythm to match her breathing. He continuously increased his thrusting as Mahoro moaned louder, and held him closer, so she could feel his body warmth next to hers'.

* * *

"Faster, please Suguru..ahhh...aaaahhhh...ahhhhhhhhh...ahhhhhh"

"Mahoro...ahhh...ahhh...aaa...uhhhhh...ahh...uhhhh...I'm gonna...OH GOD..."

"Suguru...I want us to go together...ahhh OHMYGOD...I feel like I'm...ohgod!...please...OH Uhhhh...Ahhhhh Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Suguru... Oh yes!" So good!..more please my love. Oh yes! Ahhhhh! AHHHHH!"

His rhythm rapidly increased, as the bed started to rock to and fro violently. That continued on for at least 30 minutes.

Screams of complete ecstasy filled the walls of their honeymoon suite.

"Mahoro..I...can't...hold on much...longer...gonna...any...second...OH..ahhh...oooh..."

"Yes! Yes! oh god yesss! Now Suguru...now...I'm...uuuhhh...OH GOD...UHH UHH...YESSS!"

"UuHHHHHH UhhHHHHHHHH AaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the loving couple convulsed, and shouted in unison.

The happy couple basked in the afterglow of their first time together.

Which they happily agreed felt better than either could've ever expected, since they did get off to a somewhat rocky start.

* * *

They continued to embrace each other, and exchange small kisses.

"Amazing...I had no idea it could be such a wonderful experience, Suguru.", Mahoro said to break the unusual silence.

"Mmmm. I do agree. I've heard stories and whatnot, but to experience this firsthand with the person you love more than anyone else in the entire world, is well worth waiting for.", Suguru confessed.

"What do you mean, my love? Have you been wanting this for sometime now? Is that what you're saying?", inquired Mahoro, now sitting upright, still nude and partly covered by the bedsheets.

"Truthfully? Yes.", he sadly replied.

* * *

"How have you been able to live like that, Suguru; waiting and holding back for so long?", she worriedly replied.

"Since the day you came into my life, Mahoro...I guess by lots and lots of school-work and very cold it's something that most people learn to do, and live with.", he quietly replied.

"Suguru; you've wanted this for such a long time. But you gave it all up for me?"

"Yes.", he truthfully answered, as he just weakly smiled. "Because I have always respected you, and have always been in love with you, Mahoro. After all, you were worth waiting for, all these years."

Mahoro finally understood first hand what an incredible sacrifice he had initially made to be with her. How much pain and suffering he had endured. And for so many years at that. Even while engaged, he held back even more.

Tears of joy came to her emerald green eyes. "I'm so happy my love; are you happy, Suguru?".

"Yes, very much so, Mrs. Misato.", he replied as they embraced once more, and settled down for the night.

"Well, I must say Suguru, I am very much looking forward to us making love again for the next two days. It was so enjoyable, and I feel as though I am still floating..." she quietly spoke as both their eyelids were getting heavy now.

It was well past midnight. And they had plans to go into the city tomorrow for some sightseeing.

"So Mahoro, I must agree with you. It was like...well...I can't even begin to describe the feelings, and emotions. And all at once...wait a minute...what do you mean by...the next two days making love?", he asked as a bewildered look suddenly flashed across his face.

"Oh yes, I am SO looking forward to us making love again and again, as many times as possible, my sexy husband. You were absolutely amazing. Ooooh! Hey...let's make love again, right now!", she suddenly exclaimed as she swiftly got on top of him, staring at him with stars in her lustful eyes.

He sweat-dropped.

"I think I just created a sex monster!", he loudly exclaimed, as he desperately tried to get up and run out of their bedroom.

Mahoro just held him down as she winked and replied, "Just kidding!".

"Good night my love.", as she gently kissed him after returning to her side of the bed. She then cuddled right up next to him, her pear-shaped posterior rubbing his nether-regions; still naked as the day she was made.

"Good night too, my sexy wife.", he lazily replied. Then yawned.

"I love you.", they said in unison.

They both just giggled, and eventually fell asleep for the remainder of the night.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3. I hope that you enjoyed it.

4 Hours to write this!

Will be taking a break for a bit from writing.

But I will be back soon with chapter 4 once I hammer out the details.

Please leave a comment if you Fave. Thank you.


	4. Bath Time

Mahoromatic: Bath Time (Chapter 4)

by ~gamera68

Mahoromatic: Bath Time (Chapter 4)

Based upon the anime/ manga series created by Bunjuru Nakayama with character designs by Bow Ditama.

* * *

Fan-Fic Written by Gamera68. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated soft M for some adult themes...Lemonade and Vanilla

Genre: Romance / Comedy / Drama

Takes place the next morning after Suguro and Mahoro consumate their union as husband and wife.

The characters are both OOC, but like I stated before, are now together and happily married.

Suguru is now 18, and Mahoro is now 21.

* * *

Suguru awoke to the melodious sound of his wife singing. He opened his eyes, grabbed his glasses off the nightstand, then put them on; so he could see where she was at this time of day.

He glanced at the digital clock on the dresser across the room opposite their bed.

**[ 8:10 AM ]**

Ever since she came into his life over 4 years ago, he always knew she was an early riser.

Even on her days off from her duties as the Misato household Maid.

But now things were much different.

They were now happily married, and on their honeymoon in Hokkaido.

He shuffled out of bed, the one they had shared last night; the first night they truely became husband and wife.

He proceeded to walked over to the closet, put on his robe and wandered to the source of Mahoro's beautiful singing: the bathroom.

"Mahoro! Good morning! May I come in for a moment please?", he asked as he stood just outside the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar.

*** * SPLASH!* ***

"Oh...uh... good morning Suguru! Yes, you can come in...now.", she quickly replied. He opened the door the remainder of the way, and saw that Mahoro was sitting neck deep in a very large European-style bathtub. It was at least large enough for 6 people, and filled with bubbles.

"I'm sorry, Suguru. Did I wake you up? I wanted to let you sleep in awhile longer, since we...um...love...last night...and..um...ahh...", she softly answered, as a fast blush ran across her cheeks.

Her hair was in a bun, high on her head, as not to get wet.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I love hearing you sing. It was quite lovely as always...I had plenty of _*yawn*_ rest...I can tell that you're occupied, so I will see you when you're done here...sorry, I'll let you finish then...", he said as he turned around to leave.

* * *

"Umm...wait! Suguru. You don't have to...go if you don't want to.", she hastily suggested, as she unexpectedly looked quite upset.

"Mahoro? Is there anything wrong? Did I do anything to make you angry?", he politely asked, as he came closer and saw her looking somewhat upset. And on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"No...nothing is wrong, and I'm not ...really...upset...or anything.", she weakly answered, "...but the thing uh...is...um... that if you want...what I mean is to say...um...would...um...you...uh...like to...accompany me?", she shyly beckoned.

He suddenly smiled and just in agreement, then rapidly disrobed and joined her in the bathtub. She was secretly tickled pink, but somewhat apprehensive and a litttle bit nervous.

Suguru was perplexed as to the reason why she was so suddenly shy, especially since last night when she was rather very erotic, and quite bold. After all, they made love several times. And enjoyed every hour of it, without a hint of shyness, or nervousness to be found.

They both sat in absolute silence for a few uncomfortable minutes, waiting patiently for the other to say something; anything at all...to break the somber mood.

* * *

Suguro spoke up first, lifting Mahoro out of her trance-like state. "Wow, I can see why you woke up so early. This is an...um...unorthodox bathtub. Very unlike the one we have at home. I've seen these types before, but never had the opportunity to bathe in one...until now...with you my love."

While he was speaking, he didn't notice that she had scooted closer to him. Actually a lot closer. She was leaning on his right-hand side, with her head on his shoulder. Before he said anything, she started to lightly sob. He just put his right arm around her other shoulder and hugged her tight. Plus he gently rubbed her back a few times, trying anything to calm her down.

He remained mostly silent during her crying spell, wishing he knew of the reason why, since she firmly stated earlier when asked, that she was neither sad nor upset.

'_Something has to be wrong...this isn't like her to cry for no reason...yes...something is very, __**very **__wrong here...I just have to figure out what it is, and what I can do about it._', he silently thought to himself.

She eventually calmed down a few minutes later. He then grabbed a nearby soft washcloth so he could wipe the tears from her lovely face, which was pink from her sobbing intently.

He patiently waited for her to say something.

**...Okay Mahoro, now is the time for you to speak up...**

He just kissed her on her left cheek to let her quietly know that he is there for her, no matter what. She weakly smiled.

The he had a sneaky idea.

* * *

He slowly moved his right hand off her shoulder, then gently slid it down alongside her slender waist, then lightly poked her on her hip. She giggled a little bit.

He repeated the action. Twice. She giggled more, then started to laugh with more enthusiasm.

_"Hahahahhaa...Suguru...HEHEHEHEHEEEHAAA...Hahahahhaha HAHAHAHAHA!"_  
_"..heheheheheheeeeehhh..Hahahahahaaaaaah!"_

She continued to laugh for a few minutes. Then she reached over and kissed him.

"Mahoro, are you feeling better now? I don't know why you were so sad earlier, but whatever it was, I'm here for you, and I will listen to whatever problems you have. Okay?", he stated, as she started to regain her sunny personality.

"Thank you, my love. I'm doing much better now. I'm not sure why I was so upset and feeling like I was suddenly all alone. I think it had to do with something about us making love for the first time last night. I felt that same _'pulling'_ sensation, here in my heart, when I heard your voice. As if I desperately wanted to be with you very strongly...more than anything else, like I needed you to be closer to me...Anyway, when you first came into the bathroom, I was a little surprised, since I thought you were still sleeping. But when you said good morning, it kind of startled me. I don't know why, but it did. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound as if I didn't want you to see me...in here...enjoying a morning bath, but then you quickly apologized, then started to leave...that's when I started to panic, and fumble with my words...as if my mind was in a daze..." she explained, the best she could.

Suguru thought it over for a few minutes.

Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning.  
He immediately understood what was troubling her mind, and strongly affecting her emotions.

* * *

"Mahoro, I think I know what was bothering you so much. You mentioned a _'pulling'_ sensation, twice already. Like a very strong want, need, or desire. And sometimes it hurts if that want, need, or desire isn't immediately fulfilled. It just means that we hunger or yearn for each other, and that's a part of being in love. That wanton feeling seems like it's _'pulling'_ us closer to each other, similar how to a strong magnet pulls or attracts it's exact opposite pole. I suppose; in simpler terms: drawing you closer to the one you truly love.

...The one and only person in the entire world who can make you feel safe, loved, wanted, and secure. I don't think I can explain it any other way. I too felt that pulling sensation last night. I desired more than anything to be closer to you. When we first started to kiss, then explored each other on an intimate level. Because you are the only woman in the entire universe for me. The only woman whom I truly love. The one woman who makes my life entirely complete. Does that make any sense?...I hope it does, because I'm all out of explanations now.", Suguru sighed, as he was out of breath after his somewhat lengthy hypothesis.

After she processed this new information, Mahoro just beamed that radiant smile.

The one that can light up a room.

"It all makes sense now, Suguru. that's the sensation I felt in my chest. I just **wanted** to be with you, closer to you than ever before, no matter where we were, or whatever we're doing...as long as we do it together; because we are in love, and enjoy each others company so much. Thank you for explaining that. I feel **so** much better now. I thought I was going crazy, trying to figure out why I felt that way...  
My mind was in a loop, similar to a hazy fog...and I apologize that I made you worry so ...thank you very much for your concern. I really do appreciate it. I know that because I do feel that pulling sensation when I'm near you, see you, or even if I hear your voice. Right here, in my heart. Like now with you in the bath. I want to be with you always, my smart husband. I love you so much!", she excitedly replied.

He just smiled at her and said "That's why I'm here, because I love you. I know that I do have a tendency of worrying about you, but I'm quite happy to see you feeling better, my beautiful sweet wife.", then kissed her passionately.

* * *

After their long soak in the tub, and heart-to-heart chat; they quickly dried off, climbed back into bed, and made sweet love for the remainder of the morning.

By the time they finished, both of their stomachs growled for food at the very same time. ...naturally they both laughed in unison.

Are these two perfect for each other, or what?

* * *

Chapter 4 of my Mahoromatic Fan-Fic. These just keep coming to me ^_^

Took only 3 or 4 hours. Not my best chapter, but it is a touching scene...just a minor hiccup in their newlywed life.

Chapter 5 will cover their day trip to Hokkaido, I promise; after I do some research.

I have heard that the area is very beautiful and rich in Japanese history.

Once again if you happen to Fave, please leave a comment.

Thank you in advance.


	5. Exploring Sapporo Ch 5

Mahoromatic: Exploring Sapporo (Chapter 5)

_

Based upon the anime/ manga series created by Bunjuru Nakayama with character designs by Bow Ditama.

* * *

Fan-Fic Written by Gamera68. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated M for adult themes...Lemons and Vanilla

Genre: Romance / Comedy / Drama

Takes place shortly after Suguro and Mahoro share a bath.

**Continuation of day 2 of their honeymoon (early afternoon)**

The characters are both OOC, but like I stated before, alternate timeline and are now married.  
Suguru is now 18, and Mahoro is now 21.

* * *

After grabbing a snack from the resort's kitchen, the happy couple decided that is was time to finally hit the road and go see the sights of Sapporo, which was located roughly 1 hour north east.

Suguru didn't know until they were getting ready to leave, but his Grandfather had made arrangements for a rental car to be delivered to the resort, so they could have more freedom during the remainder of their honeymoon. Plus another surprise was in the car's trunk, which was his wife Mahoro's idea.

It was a beautiful sunny Spring day, and they had brought along their sweaters since it was much cooler than they were accustomed to back in Kontu prefecture (Honshu), where they lived.

Suguru was dressed in dark denim jeans, sneakers, and a navy blue polo shirt. Mahoro was wearing a shorter-than-usual mint green dress, along with her tan sandals, which accentuated her beautiful, flawless legs.

* * *

"Well, here's the car my grandfather sent for us to use. I gotta hand it to the old geezer, he sure has good taste, if I do say so myself!", Suguru exclaimed, as they approached the sporty vehicle. It was a metallic cherry red convertible Mitsubishi Eclipse, fully loaded with an all black leather interior, which still had that 'new car' smell.

Mahoro's eyes widened as she ran up to the car and was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Oooh Suguru, so sparkly! We get to drive this pretty car? Really, really?", she squeed with overflowing enthusiasm.

He knew exactly what she was going to ask, even without her speaking a word.

* * *

"Here's the keys, Mahoro. I know how much you love to drive since you earned your license last year. I have a guide book here, so I will navigate. So let's head into the city, and we'll go from there? Okay?", he said as he tried to bring her out of her trance, as her eyeballs were glued to the shiny red sports car.

"Oh. Oh! Yes. Okay. Thank you my love. Let's head out then, and make the most of this wonderful day.", she finally replied as she gave her hubby a firm hug and a soft, wet kiss.

As they headed down the road, the couple wondered what their first destination would be, seeing it was already a little past 1PM. There was plenty to see and do in Sapporo and the surrounding prefectures - but where to start seemed to perplex them to no end.

* * *

There was of course the famous Sapporo City Clock Tower (Tokeidai)

It's the oldest clock tower in Japan and is a landmark of Sapporo-city. As well as the Odori Koen Park, which is quite well-known for the hundreds of thousands of various flowers and Sakura trees, which were in full bloom during this time of year. Another popular destination is Hitsujigaoka Observation Hill, which was developed as a former national cattle breeding station, and in 1919, sheep breeding was started.

From which the place name "Hitsujigaoka" derives. The literal meaning is "hill of sheep". The charm of the hill is located in the southeast part of Sapporo provides a panoramic view of the Ishikari plain, with the Sapporo Dome in the foreground. Sheep graze freely in the area during the summer, which creates a pastoral scenery.

They eventually arrived in Sapporo City, around 2:30PM.

* * *

"Suguru! Look look look! Can we stop here please? Oooooh! So pretty!", she excitedly exclaimed as she just suddenly braked the car on the side of one of the main thoroughfares in Sapporo City.

What she saw was hundreds of Sakura trees in a massive park... Odori Koen Park to be exact, which was also dotted with thousands of flowers of every color and breed imaginable.

"Sure Mahoro. It looks like a very nice place. Let's stop here and see what else there is around here. I think there's also a tower where we can get an even better view of the entire area. I think there's a shopping arcade around here someplace, too. I'm sure we can find a restaurant around here where we can have lunch at.", he happily agreed.

He loved to see her so happy and overflowing with enthusiasm.  
He just smiled as they found a parking spot and paid the meter.

* * *

As they gathered their sweaters, Suguru grabbed his digital camera, so they could take plenty of photos -especially here in the Park - which would be the perfect backdrop for their honeymoon photo album.

"Oh Suguru dear, could you give me a hand here please?", she inquired as she was near the rear of the car. "Sure thing, Mahoro. What's up?", he replied. She inseted the key, and opened the trunk.

Inside was a HUGE obento, full of various dishes. Onigari (rice balls wrapped in seaweed), stuffed with pickled plums, karaage (Japanese fried chicken), fresh cod, fresh omelet egg rolls, along with other various side dishes. Plus a large quilted picnic blanket.

"Mahoro. How did you manage all this? I'm very surprised. And quite happy.", Suguru inquired as he carried the obento box, which weighed around 10 pounds. Mahoro carried the blanket and the digital camera.

"Oh, that's easy my love. I made it while you dozed off after we made love several times this morning several. I was finished long before you even knew I was gone!", she gladly explained.

"I still don't know where you get all your energy from. It's baffled me since we first met.I remember the first day that you came to work for me, and made an amazing meal from pretty much nothing. I knew right then and there that I wanted you to stay with me. Even to this day, I still don't know how you did that thing with the kitchen knife.", Suguru replied, as they continued to wander through the massive nature park.

"That's because I move so fast - all you see is a blur. Is this a good spot?", Mahoro said.

* * *

He then placed the extra large obento on the grass as Mahoro spread the picnic blanket so they could finally sit down.

"Yes, Mahoro, this is a great spot. I don't think I've ever seen so many different colors of flowers before. Would it be alright if we took a few pictures first to celebrate this occasion?"

"Oh yes. I'd love to Suguru. Do I look okay?", Mahoro asked, as she released her hair from her ribbon.

"Yes, Mahoro. You look very beautiful today. I'll set the camera here on this fence post, and set the timer for 30 seconds...okay...all set...ready...big smile..."

_*click*whir*_

"Look Mahoro. Nice picture, don't you agree?", he asked. She held the camera in her hands and looked at the LCD screen. "Oh, yes my love. It came out very nice. This one's a keeper. I love all the sakura in the background, too. So pretty!", Mahoro cheerfully replied as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Here Mahoro, I'll take a few of you, okay? Right here in front of this flower bed...yes right here love. Okay, nice big smile now...3, 2, 1, smile!"

_*click*whir*_  
Okay...once more, oh yes, very sexy...3, 2, 1, smile! _*click*whir*_.  
Suguru handed her the camera once again, after she returned to his side.

"Oooh! Very nice.. Wow, I do have to admit my love - you do know how to make me look so good. Oh my! Am I seeing things?

Have my **breasts recently gotten bigger**? Suguru? Suguru...", Mahoro bluntly asked, as her hubby's face glowed bright red, after her heard what he thought she just said.

_Out loud._

_And in public._

He had to divert her attention away from THAT subject, and fast.

* * *

"Ummm I dunno anything about that..hahahaha...hey, I don't know anything about you, but I would love to eat this amazing lunch you made...here, Mahoro, let's sit down, and see what you've prepared today.", Suguru sheepishly said.

"Okay - but I'll ask you that again later on, as I can see you are now drooling all over the obento I made.", Mahoro dryly replied, as she sat next to him on the blanket.

She opened it up and much to his surprise, Mahoro made all his favorite foods. "I hope that you're hungry, my love. I made plenty.", she lovingly announced.

'Plenty' is the biggest understatement ever.

She made enough food to feed nearly everybody in the Park.

"I'm starving, Mahoro. I do enjoy your cooking very much. And I was wondering...maybe we could um...feed each other...if you want...to..", Suguru said.

She reached over to him, and whispered in his ear: "I'd like to serve you something else besides lunch, my love.", she seductively answered.

A fast blush raced across his cheeks, and steam came out his ears.

"Mahoro my beautiful wife, you've gotten a bit bolder since we had our little chat in the bathtub, I see.", Suguru answered.

"Oh yes I have, my love. But I really do want to kiss and cuddle with you after lunch, but I can wait. Here: try some of the fish and onigari I made. Say 'ahhhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Is it good, Suguru?"

"Oh yes Mahoro, amazing as always...very tender...what else is there?"

They continued to feed each other and discuss their next stop after lunch.

* * *

After they finished their huge lunch, they returned to the car and stowed away the obento and picnic blanket. They then returned to Odori Koen Park, walked around for about an hour or so, as they admired all the different flowers, took several more photos, and exploring everything they saw.

After their extended walk, they decided to check out the Sapporo TV Tower which is a 147.2 meter high TV Tower with an observation deck at a height of 90.38 meters.  
(296.52 feet)

The ground floor of the Sapporo TV Tower houses an information center and a store which sells ticket of the observation floor.

They then purchased their tickets and made their way to one of the elevators that would take them up to the observation deck.

After arriving there, they had their tickets stamped; then wandered over to the railing, holding hands the entire time.

"Wow! Amazing! Look Suguru! You can see the entire park from here! Oooh! Let's take some more pictures here!", Mahoro gleefully announced.

Suguru continued to hold her hand, and just nodded in agreement.

* * *

After asking a fellow tourist, the blushing couple held each other, Mahoro in front, and Suguru behind her. The kind gentleman took some photos as they posed several times, and shared a tender kiss for the last.

After retrieving their camera, Suguru and Mahoro then bowed to him with much appreciation and thank yous. They continued to hold hands as they observed this magnificent view of the Park and most of the city from all four sides.

"This really has turned out to be a great day. And I've gotten to spend some quality time with a very beautiful woman.", Suguru said.

"Oh. Oh yes, it has been a very nice day my love. I'm so glad that we found this Park.", Mahoro agreed.

Without realizing what time it was, they noticed that the sun was starting to set, as they watched all the nearby lights starting to flicker on, one by one.

Suguru took a few photos of Mahoro with her back to the multicolored evening sky, which was now slowly fading into night.

The newlyweds decided that they should start to head back to the resort now. They rode the elevator to the bottom floor and made their way back to their parked rental car.

Suguru set the camera down for one last time as he set the timer, then posed with Mahoro with the Tower in the background, which was now illuminated with red and amber lights.

* * *

Suguru selected to drive them back to the resort, since Mahoro was feeling a little worn out, as they spent the entire afternoon in the fresh Spring air, and enjoyed their time walking around the huge Park.

The ride back was pretty quiet, as Mahoro slowly dozed off. Suguru just smiled at his adorable wife.

He then retrieved his cellphone, and made a quick phonecall.

Roughly an hour later, they ultimately arrived back at their temporary abode. Suguru parked the car where they found it earlier that day. Without waking Mahoro, he retrieved the obento box and picnic blanket she had borrowed, then returned them to the front desk.

After that, he returned to the car and attempted to wake his sleeping beauty. He slowly opened the passenger side door.

"Mahoro...Mahoro...time to get up...we're back at the resort...oy...moshi moshi...", he quietly beckoned. She blinked her emerald green eyes and smiled at him.

"Mmmmm...hi love. Sorry. I guess all that fresh air made me sleepy. Could you give me hand up? I'm still a little groggy.", she requested. Without hesitation, he happily obliged.

After she stood up, she suddenly glomped him, and caught him off guard. He then closed the car door behind her with his left foot.

"Here Mahoro, hold my hand and we'll head back to our room, okay?"

"Mmmm...okay...Suguru. I'm ready...lets go..._*yawn*_...", she sleepily responded.

* * *

Once they arrived back to their suite door, Suguru fished the room key out of his pants pocket with his free hand, inserted it into the lock, then opened it. He then swept Mahoro off her feet princess style, then closed the door behind him, which locked automatically on its' own.

She was blushing and giggling the entire time.  
He then proceeded to carry her back to the bedroom, and gently sat her on the bed.

"Thank you Suguru...teee-heee-hee...that was fun!"

"Any time Mahoro. It was my pleasure...um...could you come with me for a minute? I have something I want to show you...", he nonchalantly asked.

He helped her off the bed, then led her in the direction of the bathroom.  
"Oh, could you cover you eyes for a minute, please?", he asked Mahoro.

"What are you up to? Something ecchi, I hope...hehehehee... Okay, I'll cover my eyes...just for a minute." She shyly did as instructed.

"Okay, you can uncover your eyes, now Mahoro" he quietly asked, as they entered the bathroom.

He then stood behind her. So she had an unobstructed view.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What is all this? Who...what...when...how...?!", she exclaimed.

The bathroom was full of lighted scented candles in all shapes and sizes, surrounding the bathtub.

They surrounded the sunken European-style bath tub which was just recently filled with water, and had her favorite bubble bath added.

The heavenly candle-scent filled the entire area.

Mahoro was dumbstruck. O_O

He hugged her from behind, kissed her right ear, then whispered to her: "I had this set up while you were asleep in the car. I phoned the front desk on our way back. I wanted to surprise you, because I love and appreciate you more than anyone in the entire world, my beautiful wife."

Mahoro was overjoyed and extremely delighted at this unexpected gesture of love.  
She shed a few tears of happiness.

"For me? I...I - I don't know what to say, Suguru.", she said after a few awkward minutes.

He leaned even closer to her ear and whispered more: "You could say _'come join me for a bath'_...", he slyly suggested.

* * *

He then started to rub her thighs, and her flat belly, as he planted gentle kisses on the back of her neck, and the side of her ears. She quickly started to get aroused and started to softly moan with wanton desire.

He was getting turned on by the sensuous sounds she was producing. She in return started to rub his inner thigh, which resulted in arousing him rather fast.

"Ahhh...Suguru, please help...me...remove my dress...unzip it...please...", Mahoro begged. He did as she requested. He then parted it across her dainty shoulders, then it fell to the floor. She was now only standing in her bra and panties.

"Could I...um..uh...undress you...too...Suguru?", she coyly asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mahoro...yes, please undress me.", he replied. She gently held onto both sides of his polo shirt as he lifted his arms over his head. She then removed it and let it drop to the floor. After that she had unbuttoned, then unzipped his jeans, then removed them, followed by his socks.

"Oh my, Suguru! Are you really that excited so soon?", she teasingly inquired, as she noticed he was pitching a massive tent in his boxer shorts.

He just shyly shook his head yes. She the turned around with her back to him.

"Please, Suguru...umm...could you help me...with my bra...please? Just lift the left part... of the strap...up and over, towards the right...then lift it up to unhook it...", she bashfully instructed.

He gingerly did as she requested of him. She then held her bra in place as the straps fell off her shoulders, then turned back around to face him. She covered her breasts with her right arm, just as she used her left hand to remove her bra, and allowed it to fall to the floor to join her dress.

Suguru then grew even more aroused, if that was even possible.

She proceeded to suggestively remove her cotton panties too, as she wiggled her shapely hips.

* * *

"Suguru...please touch me...here...I want to feel your love...", she asked. When she finally showed him her bosom, which was just as she suspected - somewhat larger than a few days prior. He gently placed his hands on top of her ample breasts, and started to massage them, just as she had lovingly asked of him.

"Mmmmm...mmmmm...ahhhhhh...mmmmm...oooh...Suguru..._feels...so..goodahhh_...oh god _yes...yes_...ahhh...oh god...ahhhhh..._uhhhh...Mmmmm..._", Mahoro sexily replied to his gentle touch.

He lightly tweaked her nipples, and they expeditiously stiffened in a matter of seconds.

While he continued to rub her bosom, she had unconsciously removed his boxers and started to run her fingers along the length of his rock hard manhood. Even though he was stunned at her sudden boldness, he started to moan in delight as well. "Mahoro, your breasts are spectacular, and very beautiful.", he replied.

"Suguru...bath...now...please...join me...my love..."

She then held his hand as they entered the sunken European-style bathtub. He sat down first, followed by her, then she faced him and blushed. He slowly closed the distance between their naked bodies, then started to kiss her deeply, their tongues were then entwined. They were both aroused more than ever before.

The love they held for each other was ten-fold more intense than they had ever experienced prior to this moment.

* * *

"Ohhh Suguru...I want you now...please...here...I want us to make love, now...here...please, my love...I want you now...Suguru...", she whispered in his ear, as she suddenly stood up in the tub, shaking, and nearly on the verge of tears.

He stood up out of the bubbly bathtub, and had her turn around and face away from him, and have her bend over and place her hands on the edge of the tub for support.

"Okay, Mahoro, this is the only way we can make love, since we're still in the bath, okay...here we go...", he finally said as she was now bent over, with her perfectly-shaped derriere facing him, and holding onto the edge of the tub for support.

He slowly started to enter her honeypot from behind. Her eyes then widened, as the feeling was beyond intense - and several times pleasurable, since they first consummated their marriage.

Her intense carnal moaning reverberated off the tile bathroom walls.

"Oh Suguru...so hard...oh god...so big...oh yes my love...oh god yes...more please...more...faster...oh god yes! Yes! YES! YESSS!", she shouted out, as he continued to increase his rhythm.

* * *

They prolonged their love making for around 20 minutes. "Mahoro...oh god...can't hold out...feel...so good...gonna go soon...oh god...Mahoro...any second..."

"Yes Suguru! **Ahhhh **_aaahhhh ahhhhh_ ahhhhh **aaahhhh uhhhh **_ohhhh_ now...ahhh..now..._uhhuhh uhh_** ahhh ahhhh AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H!**", she loudly shrieked, as she explosively climaxed.

**"OH GOD, **_MAHOROOO!_** AHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**, Suguru exclaimed as he immediately followed suit, and peaked as well.

They both held each other as they both sat back in the tub. They both kissed each other, and just smiled.

After they had dried off and drained the tub, they retired to their bed for the remained of the evening; ordered dinner, ate, then cuddled - and eventually dozed off. Tomorrow would be the final day of their three day honeymoon.

And a very important occasion for Mahoro.

* * *

I'm done! 6 hours to knock this out. As promised, chapter 5.

The 2nd day of their honeymoon trip to Sapporo. (Afternoon)  
Takes place right after chapter 4.

If you fave this, please leave a comment. Thank you!


	6. Mahoro's Surprise Ch 6

Mahoromatic: Mahoro's Surprise (Chapter 6)

Based upon the anime/ manga series created by Bunjuru Nakayama with character designs by Bow Ditama.

Fan-Fic Written by Gamera68. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated PG.

Genre: Romance / Comedy / Drama

Third and final day of their honeymoon vacation.

The characters are both OOC, but like I stated before, alternate timeline and are now married.  
Suguru is now 18, and Mahoro is now 21.

...  
Saturday Morning: March 27th, 10:35 AM.

Mahoro awoke to find that her husband was not laying in bed next to her. She was perplexed as to where he had ran off to. She got out of bed, threw on her robe, then wandered into the restroom and saw no sight of him.

She turned around to leave the restroom to find him carrying a bed tray with a western-style breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, whole-wheat toast with strawberry jam, freshly cooked bacon along with a cup of coffee and a single red rose in a small vase. "Good morning, Mahoro." he said, bringing her out of her trance. "I hope you slept well, last night.", he continued.

"Good morning, Suguru; what's all this?", she inquired with a smile across her lips.

"This is your birthday breakfast in bed, my dear wife. Happy birthday!", Sugurur replied, as he set the tray down, then motioned for her to return to the fluffy bed. She brightly blushed then kissed him passionately on the lips. "Thank you my love for rememering my birthday.", she quietly replied as a tear of joy trickled down her soft pink cheek. "You're very welcome my beautiful wife.", replied, as he returned her kiss and wiped her tear away.

...  
After eating her birthday breakfast in bed, Suguru asked her what she'd like to do for her special day.  
She silently thought it over for a few moments.

"Well Suguru, if it's okay...maybe we could spend the day in Sapporo and go shopping...because I'd maybel ike to go dancing tonight...and um...I want to find a pretty dress...if it's okay with you my sweet husband.", she finally said after much deliberating.

"Whatever you'd like to do is okay with me, Mahoro. That sounds like an excellent idea.", Suguru said after he hugged her once again. He had already made dinner reservations at a Chinese restaurant in town and made arrangements for a small cake to be delivered there as well while Mahoro was still sleeping.

...  
After getting dressed, the happy honeymooners drove off in their metallic cherry red Mitsubishi Eclipse, and headed down the road to the city of Sapporo.

It was now well after Noon, and they had unanimously decided to find a restaurant in one of the local shopping districts and have a light lunch and plan out the remainder of the day for her birthday.

After parking the rental car, they found a quaint little eating establishment on the ground floor of one of the multitude of mulch-leveled shopping malls. They had ordered a simple small cheese pizza with tomatoes and roasted chicken, which was devoured in no time at all.

"Thank you for lunch, Suguru; it was so yummy. I never tasted anything like that before.", Mahoro stated. "You're quite welcome, Mahoro. It was my pleasure.", Suguru replied; as he paid the bill as they left the restaurant to explore the many shops and stores in the massive shopping complex.

...  
"Suguru...Suguru! Look look look! I found it..the dress I'd like to wear tonight!",  
Mahoro excitedly exclaimed. They walked into the store and looked around to procure the dress she has seen in the window display just a moment before.  
"Is this the dress, Mahoro? The one you saw in the window?"  
"Oh yes...it's so pretty. I'd love to wear this tonight when we go dancing...if it's okay...please?"

"Sure thing, Mahoro. I must agree, it would look VERY good on you. Why don't you try it on first so I can see how it looks on you?"

"Okay...let me see..size 5...size 5...here it is. Wow...I just love this color. And it matches my eyes...don't you agree, Suguru?"

"Oh yes, it certainly does...I think the dressing room is over there...let's go and see how it looks on you. I'll wait while you try it on, okay, Mahoro?"

A few minutes later, She finally exited wearing the dress she found in her size. It was an iridescent emerald green mini dress, cut about 2 inches above her knees, with turquoise sakura flowers embroidered on it; along with 1/4 sleeves and a thigh-high slit on the right-hand side.

"Ma...Ma...Mahoro...oh my god...you look so amazing. Yes. This is THE dress. Most definitely made just for you.", Suguru finally said, as his nose bled all over the floor.

After purchasing the dress along with a simple pair of black high-heeled dress shoes, Suguru was nearly knocked over as Mahoro suddenly glomped him, and planted kisses all over his face, lips and cheeks.  
She was very happy to say the least.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you...Suguru. I'm SO happy...I love this dress very much!", She said after kissing him in front of every bystander who saw thier public display of affection. Suguru just blushed, replied 'You're welcome', then grabbed her by the hand then hurriedly made their way to another part of the mall near a Gaming Center (Arcade).

"Mahoro, would you like to try out a few games? And maybe have our picture taken together at a photo booth?", Suguru asked.

"Ahhhh! Yes! Let's go! Let's go! It sounds like so much fun!", She happily squealed. She then spotted a claw machine with numerous stuffed animals of many sizes, shapes and colors.

"Suguru! Look...so cute...could we try this one please?", Mahoro asked with stars in her eyes. She had spotted an orange and black striped plush tiger with bright green eyes.

"Sure thing...I'll get some change and be right back." Suguru stated.

After returning with some change, Suguru dropped a 100 Yen coin into the machine and steadily moved the claw to where the stuffed tiger was. After Suguru's three failures, Mahoro tried her luck and grabbed it on her first try. Suguru was shocked at her sudden luck.

"Yay! I got it Suguru! I got it!", she happily boasted as she tightly hugged it against her ample bosom. She then kissed him and thanked him for his failed attempts. After playing a few video games for the past hour or so, the couple found a photo booth.

"Mahoro, let's have our picture taken to remember this day, okay?"  
"Yes, let's. It sounds like fun."

After inserting the money, the photo booth instructed them to pose, then the first of five photos were taken, each with a different pose. One of them cheek to cheek, another of them hugging, another with Mahoro showing off her captured plush tiger and the final tow of them kissing ever so passionately.

Mahoro was tickled pink when she saw the final photos. "Wow, they came out so nice. Thank you so much Suguru. I had a lot of fun here. Could we go for a walk, and get some tea? I'm a little dehydrated from playing so much.", she inquired. "Of course. Let's go over to the food court on the other side, okay?", he responded.

...  
After they finished their beverages, they noticed that it was getting close to dinner time as they were quite both famished from burning off so many calories while playing in the arcade for roughly two hours.

"Mahoro, let's make our way back to the car, as I've already made dinner reservations at a local restaurant which I think that you will take a liking to. Plus we should change our clothes before we get there.", he suggested. She just smiled from ear to ear and shook her head yes in agreement.

After retrieving his change of clothes from the car's trunk, they found a public restroom near a local park. They both went into their own gender-specific restrooms and changed into their dinner / night club wear.

Suguru was wearing a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt with a shiny navy blue tie, black slacks with white pinstripes and a lightweight black blazer. In his inner jacket pocket was another present for the birthday girl.

Mahoro changed into the iridescent green mini-dress her husband had purchased as a birthday present earlier that day. She had also applied some makeup to accentuate her already-beautiful face.

When she finally exited the restroom, Suguru nearly had a cardiac arrest upon seeing her. She was ten times more beautiful than ever before.  
He was stunned beyond belief.

"Suguru? Are you okay? You look as if you're about to pass out.", Mahoro said as she rushed over to his side, and caught him on the verge of a massive nosebleed. "Di'm d'okay, Dahoro..." he stated, as he held onto his nose in a flustered attempt to stop the blood from gushing out all over the sidewalk.

...  
After resting on a park bench for a few minutes, he finally regained his composure. "I'm okay now, Mahoro. I was just stunned by how gorgeous you look tonight. I just can't get over how amazingly gorgeous you are tonight. Wow. Just wow.", Suguru embarrassingly confessed, as he blushed like an apple. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, causing him to blush even more.

"Thank you my love. Why don't we make our way to the restaurant now? I don't want you passing out on me yet. I'd still like to go dancing later on, if you're up to it.", she lovingly said as she helped him back on his feet. They finally made it to the car, and drove off in the direction of the restaurant where Suguru had made dinner reservations at.

Roughly about 15 minutes later they had arrived in front of their destination. Suguru parked the car, then helped Mahoro out onto the sidewalk. Walking hand in hand, he opened the establishment door for his lovely wife.

"Good evening. I have dinner reservations. Misato.", he stated to the hostess at her post. "Ah, yes. Mr. and Mrs. Misato Suguru. Please, this way. Your table is ready.", the hosted happily replied as she lead them through the busy restaurant.

After looking through the menu, they had unanimously voted to share a Peking duck dinner complete with fried rice, miso soup and spring rolls.

"Mmmm...this is so yummy!", Mahoro exclaimed. Her hubby just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you like it, Mahoro.", he replied with a sigh of relief.

Getting reservations was no easy task - especially during the weekend and during peak business hours; but he had somehow pulled it off. He had also mentioned on the phone that it was his wife's birthday.

While they finished their dinner, Suguru motioned to the waitress to bring the small cake he had delivered to the restaurant earlier today, complete with lit birthday candles. "Happy birthday to you..." the staff sang as the chocolate cake was brought over to their table.

Mahoro was very surprised. She shed a few tears, then blew out the candles. Everyone then applauded.

After the staff returned to their appropriate jobs, Suguru asked her what she wished for. "My wish has already come true, Suguru; and that was for us to be together forever!", she replied as she cried a few more tears. He got up from his chair, then leaned down and hugged her from behind. "I'm the one whose wish came true too, Mahoro. I love you so much, my beautiful wife. Happy Birthday." He than sat down as he reached into his left jacket packet and produced a small white box with a multi-colored ribbon on top of it.

"Go on, Mahoro, open it.", he said as she wiped a few remaining tears away. She did as asked.

Her hands started to shake, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the gift before her.

A sterling silver necklace with a diamond-accented heart pendant. She began to sob tears of pure joy.

He removed it from it's home and placed it around her dainty neck. "Tha...thank you...Su...Suguru... I love it...thank you...my love...thank you...so much...", she finally replied as she stood up, and threw her hands around him - then squeezed him firmly and kissed him with more love and passion than before.

"You're very welcome, Mahoro. I'm glad that you like it. I do love you more than anything in the entire world. And I'm happy that we could spend your birthday together alone this year.", he whispered in her right ear as he returned her hug and kisses.

After they had finished their dinner, they once again made their way back to the cherry red rental car and heard towards the nightclub area of downtown Sapporo.  
Once they had found a suitable parking spot, they departed the car and wandered down the main street which had over a dozen nightclubs from which to chose from.

"Oooh! Suguru! Look! I found it! A-Life Nightclub! I've heard it's quite famous. Can we go here pleeeease?", Mahoro excitedly asked her hubby as she abruptly stopped. The club is located at Minami 4 Nishi 6 Tailki building B1F, Chuo-ku, Sapporo.

"Sure thing, Mahoro; it sounds like fun, and I heard they play a wide variety of music from top 40, J-pop and American music. Let's go ionside then.", Suguru replied as he saw his wife getting quite exited. As they entered the packed nightclub and paid the 2000 yen each cover charge, their ears were subject to the lovely sounds of J-Pop sensation Hamasaki Ayumi's famous song "Depend On You":

Anata ga moshi tabidatsu  
sono hi ga itsu ka kitara  
soko kara futari de hajimeyou

Mezashite'ta goal ni todokisou na toki  
hontou wa mada tooi koto kidzuita no?  
ittai doko made ikeba ii no ka  
owari no nai hibi o dou suru no?

Zutto tobitsudsukete tsukareta nara  
hane yasumete ii kara  
watashi wa koko ni iru yo

Anata ga moshi tabidatsu  
sono hi ga itsu ka kitara  
soko kara futari de hajimeyou

Hitosuji no hikari o shinjite miru no?  
soretomo kurayami ni obieru no?

Zutto tobitsudsuketa tsubasa ga mou  
habatakezu ni iru nara  
watashi ga atatameru yo

Anata no koto hitsuyou to  
shite iru hito wa kitto  
kanarazu hitori wa iru kara  
Anata ga hitsuyou to suru  
hito nara itsu mo kitto  
tonari de waratte iru kara

Zutto tobitsudsukete tsukareta nara  
hane yasumete ii kara  
watashi wa koko ni iru yo

Itsu ka wa mina tabi datsu  
sono hi ga kitto kuru ne  
subete o sutete mo ii hodo  
Kore kara hajimatte iku  
futari no monogatari wa  
fuan to kibou ni michite'ru

...  
After dancing for about 10 minutes, the semi-exhausted couple decided to take a break, and found a small table near the rear wall of the club facing the massive dance-floor.

"Suguru dear, could you get me something to drink? All that dancing has made me quite thirsty.", Mahoro asked as she leaned over to her husband, since the music was a bit on the loud side. "Sure thing, Mahoro. Anything particular you'd like?", Suguru replied. "Mmmm...anything sweet would be nice.", she said as he stood up. "Sure thing, Mahoro. I'll be right back.", Suguru answered, as he made his way through the busy nightclub and towards the bar area.

A few minutes later, he returned with a tall glass filled with a blue liquid garnished with a pink umbrella. "Here you go, Mahoro. I asked the bartender what he recommended, and this is what he made for you.", he stated, as he sat down on her right-hand side. "Ooooh!...thank you, my love! It looks so yummy!", Mahoro happily answered, as she grinned from ear to ear. He had brought along a Coca-Cola for himself.

After making a toast and yelling "Kampai!" they each had a sip of their drinks - which Mahoro had gulped down in one swift motion. She started to giggle and get closer to Suguru as the alcohol started to take effect, and her face started to faintly glow pink.

He then started to notice the sudden change in her behavior as hse began to rub his inner left thigh. "Mahoro, how are you feeling? I'm quite sure the drink you just gulped down has quite a lot of alcohol in it.", he softly asked her. "I'm ooookaaayyy Suuguuruuu...howsabout a littttlllleee kissssy?", she slurringly replied, as a bit of saliva ran down her cheek.

She was drunk alright, and from one drink!

...  
Okay, I see. *kiss* Wait right here, and I'll get you some water. So PLEASE rest here. I'll be back in a minute, okay?", Suguru asked of her. She just grinned like an idiot and shook her head in agreement. A few moments later after making his way to the bar through the packed nightclub, he saw a tall blonde man sitting next to HIS wife, and had his arm around her shoulder!

As Suguru reached the table, Mahoro quickly turned towards the strange man and smacked him across the cheek - knocking him across the table about 10 feet and onto the floor! The man then remained there, and was now unconscious!

"Mahoro! Are you alright? What happened here? I was only gone for a few minutes!", Suguru asked as he sat down next to his wife who was now silently sobbing in her hands. He just placed the glass of ice water down on the table then put his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. A few awkward moments passed before she finally came to her senses and spoke.

"Oh Suguru! I was so scared! This weird man came over and started talking to me in English, but I have no idea what he was saying! He then started to rub his hand on my leg then put his arm around my shoulder. I was so scared, Suguru! So then I slugged him...*sniff*...I'm so so sorry!", she stated, as she sobbed for a few minutes more.

...  
"Mahoro, it's fine as long as you are okay now. To be honest I was upset to see a strange man put his arm around you. But I guess I was worried for no reason. And you have no reason to apologize - because I know that you didn't do anything wrong...as a matter of fact, you handled yourself quite well, if I must say so myself. After all, you are a former combat android...hahaha!" She then smiled and kissed her worried hubby on the lips.

"Thank you, Suguru. I guess the drink I had clouded my judgement for a while, but I'm feeling better now that you're here with me. ( drinks ice water ) Ah! That hits the spot. Can we dance for a little more now?", Mahoro said. "Sure thing, birthday girl. Whatever you like.", Suguru replied as he tightly held her hand and made the way to the dance-floor.

After about an hour or so of dancing, they unanimously decided it was getting late and made their way back to the rental car and headed back toward the inn. Mahoro slept on the way back ( again ) as she had one final drink at the nightclub before they departed. Once they arrived safely back, Suguru carried her back to their room and placed her sleeping form in the fluffy bed, turned out the lights and laid down next to his sleeping beauty. Tomorrow morning would be the day they returned to their hometown and started to really live as husband and wife. And hopefully start a family.

But that in itself is another story.

The End

( for now )

I'm done! 7 hours to get this out. I know the ending is kinda lame, but I was tired and will pick it up soon, as I've been very busy since my girlfriend Reena has returned from Trinidad to stay by me indefinitely. She arrived here about 5 weeks ago, hence my absence from writing. I may continue this story soon, but have no idea when. So for now it is complete. Any and all feedback is welcome.  
_


End file.
